Despicable Me
by NovakCat
Summary: A TFP/Fast and Furious crossover. Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner are on a mission to find Letty's killer. Instead, they find something that they did not expect. And that something is a car. An alien car.


Dominic Toretto stepped out of his modified 1970 Dodge Charger and glanced behind him to see a Subaru Impreza WRX STI pull up beside him. The black Subaru slowed to a stop, and a younger male stepped out of his car as well.

"What are we doing, Dom?" the other driver asked.

Dominic was silent for a long moment before he replied.

"You are going to stop following me. I don't need you holding me up," Dominic said emotionlessly.

"Come on," the other protested. Dominic looked away, looking out into the setting sun.

"I'm going alone," Dom insisted. The sound of a car door opening caused Dominic to turn back to the Subaru.

"Dom, we're here to help you," the female who had unexpectedly emerged from the Subaru said. "I don't want you to disappear again."

"Mia?" Dom said in disbelief. "You shouldn't be here, especially not with him." He pointed accusingly at the other male.

"I came of my own free will," Mia said defensively. "And besides, Brian wants to help us."

"Oh really," Dom said flatly. "O'Conner is a cop."

"Uh, _ex_-cop," the driver of the Subaru corrected. Dom shot him a glare. "It's true!" the driver, Brian O'Conner, insisted.

"We're coming with you, no matter what," Mia said.

"It's too risky," Dom stated, his voice going dull. Both Mia and Brian knew that Dom was thinking about Letty, Dom's girlfriend who had been murdered by Fenix Calderon.

"It's not your fault," Mia said firmly. "You had no control of what happened. You need to let it go."

"I can't let it go," Dom replied. "Not until I kill him."

"Well, why don't you just let us come along then?" O'Conner asked. He shrugged and glanced at the sunset. "You might need us."

Dom sighed heavily. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "But if she gets hurt…" Dom warned, nodding to Mia. He let the sentence trail off, leaving the ex-cop to his own imagination.

* * *

Brian yawned loudly and stretched his hands behind the headrest of the car. He looked over at Mia, who was still asleep. Brian smiled, marveling at how easy it had been to convince Mia to come with him. Well, actually Mia had more or less demanded to come with Brian.

Suddenly, Brian's cell phone started to ring, and he fumbled to get it open before accepting the call.

"You awake?" a voice on the other end asked before Brian even had a chance to say "hello".

"Uh, I am now," Brian replied, slightly annoyed at Dom's abruptness.

"Good," Dom replied. "Then let's move." The line went dead after that. Brian groaned and shut the cell. He then turned his car on, enjoying the roar of the engine coming to life.

Looking ahead, Brian saw Dom's Dodge Charger roar to life and pull out from the side of the road where he had been parked. Brian quickly shifted his car into gear and followed Dom.

"Mm, where we going?" a sleepy voice asked. Brian glanced at Mia, who was blinking sleepily.

"I dunno," Brian replied. "Dom just told me to move and now I'm just following him." His voice had a trace of annoyance in it, which Mia picked up.

"Don't be annoyed with him," she said. "He's just like that."

"Yeah, well the least he can do is show a little respect," Brian complained.

"We did crash his party," she mumbled sleepily.

"Some party," Brian muttered. In front of him, Dom turned onto a different street. Brian waited a second longer to turn, making it seem as if he weren't going to follow the Charger, but at the last second he jerked the car sharply to the left, earning him a look from Mia.

Brian just shook his head and continued driving after Dom.

A short moment of silence filled the small car. Brian opened his mouth, fully intending to break that silence, when suddenly a white and blue blur streaked past his car.

"What the crap was that?" Brian exclaimed in disbelief. Before Mia could reply, a red blur flashed beside the car before it too, was gone.

Brian's cell phone rang, and Brian quickly picked it up.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It seems like two cars are feuding, a Lotus Exige and an Aston Martin, I believe," Dom replied.

"How the heck do you know?" Brian demanded. "Those cars were going insanely fast! And what were they doing?"

"Let's find out," Dom said. The connection was cut and Dom's car began speeding up in the direction that the two cars had gone.

"No way!" Brian yelled into the phone. "What if it's Fenix or…" He trailed off after realizing that Dom had hung up. Growling, Brian sped up.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, sounding alarmed.

"Dom's following those cars. I think that he's thinking that it might be Fenix," Brian explained.

* * *

Dominic slowed his car to a stop on a hill overlooking a wide expanse of concrete ground. Below him, he could see the white and blue Lotus Exige slowing, seeming to think that he had lost his pursuer.

Dom glanced over at the obviously modified Aston Martin DBS, which was quietly entering the clearing. Not only did both these cars appear to be modified, their paint jobs were pretty extravagant as well.

_Either the drivers are very rich, or the cars are stolen, _Dom thought. He was deciding on the latter when he heard another car approaching. He quickly glanced in his rear view mirror to confirm that it was Brian. Then he averted his attention back to the Aston Martin, which had stopped moving and was seemingly waiting for the other car to make a move.

Dom's cell phone began to ring, but he ignored it. For at that moment, something very unexpected happened. Something that no human was ever meant to see. Something completely and utterly…_alien._

The Lotus Exige transformed.


End file.
